


Two Quarters

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [7]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Patrick needs help with Science





	Two Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet meme. For kittygrenade. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: G: Gummie Bears

Patrick sat at his desk and sighed. This was useless. He just did not get this. _It was weird,_ he thought. _Math and music seem to be the only things I’m great at. This science stuff though, goes right over my head._

If he didn’t get a good grade on this test, his parents were going to get him a tutor. He really didn’t want one. He had heard horror stories from Pete, Joe, Brendon, and Frank about how bad they were.

Although, Brendon did end up dating Ryan, so Patrick wasn’t going to listen to him.

Patrick straightened his shoulders and went back to studying. He really needed to pass this test.

*********

“Well?” asked Pete at lunch a few days later.

Patrick shook his head as he sat down next to Pete. “I didn’t pass. Mr. Karlson is already calling my mom. He knows a college student who needs credits or something like that.”

“Aww, man that’s too bad!” exclaimed Pete. “You should have asked for Andy.”

“Nah. Mr. Karlson thought that Andy wouldn’t help me, only give me answers.”

Joe, who was across from Patrick, asked, “Has he met Andy?”

Patrick snorted. “Obviously not.”

“Hey look, why don’t you come over to my place and blow this tutor off?” Pete questioned.

“I wish. My mom said if I failed Chemistry, she wouldn’t get me the new guitar I’ve been eyeing.”

“Dude, most people want cars for their 18th birthday,” said Joe.

“I thought that was 16?”

Joe shrugged. “You didn’t get on then either.”

“Who needs a car when I can awesome guitars?”

“True.”

Pete shook his head. “You two are so weird.”

**********

Patrick was a little nervous at the thought of meeting his tutor. His mom had left saying to be polite and to talk more than normal.

Patrick laughed. He hated meeting new people. He wasn’t good at it. That’s what Pete was for. But, Pete couldn’t be here.

The doorbell rang and Patrick raced downstairs to answer it. He wiped his hands on his pants and opened the door.

“Hi. I’m Patrick Stump,” he said as he looked and the ground.

“I’m Bob Bryar. Nice to meet you.” Bob stuck his hand out, forcing Patrick to look up.

Patrick took his hand and looked at Bob. He had short blond hair, blue eyes, and a lip ring. He didn’t look that old and he was taller than Patrick, but most people were.

“You wanna come in?” asked Patrick.

“Sure,” Bob paused. “Can I have my hand back?”

Patrick blushed and dropped Bob’s hand. “Follow me.” Patrick took Bob into the kitchen. “We can work here until my mom gets home.”

Bob smiled. “We don’t have to start right away. I like to get to know the people I’m helping out first.”

“Right,” Patrick replied. “You want something to drink?”

“Yes, water please.”

“Bottle?”

“Fine.”

They sat in silence for a long time until Bob said, “So where do you go to school?”

“Um…Gerald A. Ford High.”

“You’re in high school?”

“I’m a senior and I’m 18,” Patrick said indignantly.

“Huh. You look younger.”

Patrick glowered. “Thanks. That’s just what every teenage boy wants to hear.”

Bob laughed and reached into his jacket pocket. “You want some?” He held out a bag of gummie bears.

Patrick shook his head. “No. When do you want to get started?”

Bob stood up. “Tomorrow. If you had plans, cancel them for at least a week. I’m a tough tutor.”

*********

Patrick groaned as he flopped down on the grass. Brendon looked at him.

“Seriously? It hurts to study Chem?” the younger boy asked.

“With my tutor, yes. He’s so hard on me! He won’t even let me answer the phone!” Patrick complained.

“You think you have it hard?” asked Pete, who dropped down next to him. “I have to talk to the guy on the phone! And he sounds…scary.”

“About as scary as Andy,” replied Patrick.

Pete and Brendon shuttered.

“So, pretty scary then,” said Brendon.

“I guess,” Patrick shrugged. He reached into his bag and brought out his Chemistry. “I might as well do this now and Bob can help me later.”

“Bob? Is that his name, really?” asked Pete.

“Yeah. Why?”

“It’s so boring. So normal. I mean if he sounds like that, is as scary as Andy, and is a genius at Chemistry, how can his name be Bob?”

“It’s Robert, if that makes you feel better.”

“Not really.”

“So,” Brendon said as he sprawled himself over Pete’s lap, “when do we get to meet him?”

*******

Bob looked at Patrick. “Your friends want help too?”

Patrick looked at the ground and scuffed his foot on the floor. “Well, there is a test coming up. I just thought maybe you could help all of us.”

“I’m not getting paid to help them.”

Patrick didn’t look up as he replied, “Yeah, no. I get it. I’ll just tell them to leave. You know, I don’t want to make things hard or whatever.”

Bob sighed. “I’ll help them.”

Patrick’s head snapped up. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Great! They’re all in the kitchen!” he smiled at Bob.

They got to the kitchen and Bob saw seven other boys. He raised an eyebrow at Patrick who just shrugged.

“Guys, this is Bob. Bob this is Pete, Joe, Andy, Brendon and his boyfriend Ryan, and Jon and his boyfriend Spencer.”

They all waved. Bob waved back. “Okay, so Chemistry.”

**********

Pete called for a food break and Bob gave in. Everyone was very grateful. 

While everyone called for what they wanted, Pete cornered Bob in the living room.

“About Patrick, what do you think of him?” asked Pete.

“He’s nice. And pretty cute.”

Pete glared. “Hey now. Don’t get any ideas. He’s very innocent and stuff. He doesn’t need some college student hurting him.”

“Has that happened before?”

Pete glanced around the room. “Yeah. It was chick named Anna. She was a total bitch to him and he took it, you know? So my opinion of college students isn’t high. I’m his best friend, so I gotta look out for him.”

“That’s nice. However, I don’t plan on hurting Patrick.”

“You better not. We don’t look tough, but we’re pretty scrappy.”

Bob tried not to smile. “Patrick is lucky to have friends like you.”

Pete nodded. “Yeah. We are pretty special.”

***********

Patrick waved to all his friends as they left. He walked back to the kitchen and sat at the island.

“Sorry about that. They wanted to meet you more than they wanted to study,” he said to Bob.

“Why’d they want to meet me?”

“I might have talked about you. A lot,” Patrick blushed.

“Hmm,” Bob hummed. “You want any gummi bears?”

“Sure.” Patrick reached into the bag and grabbed a handful. “Why do you always eat these?”

“They’re good.”

“Come on. You know all about me. Can’t I know one small thing about you?”

“All right. I ate them all the time when I studied for Chem in high school. There like my good luck charm.”

Patrick goggled at him. “Are all science majors like that?”

“Pretty much.”

Patrick laughed as he ate the candy. “They are pretty fun to play with.”

“Yeah. Patrick?”

“Yes?”

“Pete talked to me. Well, I think he threatened me. He said not to hurt you.”

Patrick blushed again and looked down at the counter top. “Stupid Pete.”

“Look, I like you, but…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just a kid,” Patrick interrupted. “A high school kid at that.”

“No. Well kind of. But, really no. Mostly it’s because I’m your tutor. Your mom’s paying me to help you with Chemistry, not anything else. Also, it could affect me. If my advisor or dean hears about it, I could be in huge trouble. Not to mention my parents will kill me for spending all that money and getting kicked out.”

“So what does that mean?” breathed Patrick. It was the most he had ever heard Bob speak on something that wasn’t Chemistry.

“You have to pass this next test. And I mean pass it. Do so well on it, you don’t need a tutor anymore.”

“But, I suck at Chemistry. Without a tutor I can’t pass!”

“Patrick. I can still help you as your boyfriend. I just won’t be getting paid by your mom.”

“Oh. Wait. Boyfriend?”

Bob smiled.

************

Patrick stumbled out of the school doors. He raced down the stairs and ran to the parking lot. He scanned the lot until he saw the car he wanted. He ran over to it and pounded on the driver side window.

“For crying out loud, Patrick! You don’t have to break it,” cried Bob.

“Bob,” Patrick panted. “I got my test back.”

“I figured,” Bob said dryly. “Well, what did you get?”

Patrick solemnly handed Bob the test. Bob looked at it and stepped out of the car.

“Patrick, this is…” he trailed off.

“I know! I can’t believe I did it.” Patrick bounced in place.

“This is amazing. You even got the extra credit.”

“I had excellent motivation,” Patrick said slyly.

Bob threw the test in his car and swept Patrick up in a kiss.

“You taste like gummy bears,” said Bob when he pulled back.

“For luck,” replied Patrick. He yanked Bob back down for another kiss.

“For luck,” Bob mumbled against his lips.


End file.
